Mind over Mabel
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 2 Episode 4 Overview Mabel is still sad that Jackson is gone and Dipper tries to cheer her up and Gideon realizes he has a chance to win her again and tries getting her in danger and saving her but when all fails he unleashes a Gigantic Spider to capture Mabel so he can save her but the Spider gets out of control and its up to Dipper and Gideon to team up and stop it from killing Mabel. ---- Sypnosis Mabel is watching Television with Waddles when Dipper sees her crying."It's Jackson isn't it",he said.Mabel nods while sobbing."Listen Mabel i'll help you get over Jackson",he said."That is not gonna help",she said."Trust me after today you'll be over that guy in no time",Dipper said.Later,Dipper tells Phil that Mabel and him were going around Gravity Falls.Phil lets them cause he knows Dipper is super protective of Mabel and he gives them weapons and the 2 leave.Meanwhile,Gideon seeks revenge towards Dipper for ruining Gideons' chance to claim the Mystery Shack so he heads to Phil's House to kidnap Dipper and claim his 3 Book and get the 1 Book to find out the secret of the Pyramid.But then Gideon sees Dipper and Mabel talking about Jackson.Gideon hears that Mabel is single and he is happy and decides to kidnap Dipper another day and he plans to get Mabel in danger and then save her by using the Mystic Amulet.Dipper calls Grenda,Candy,and Andrea to come and hangout with Mabel and they come.They all go to the Adventure Park(Amusement Park) and they go to the rides since they have season passes but Mabel is still sad.Then,they go home.Gideon makes a little squirrel into a Wolf and it attacks Mabel. ---- But just as Gideon is about to save her,Dipper blastes it with a Blaster Gun that Phil supplied for safety.Gideon flies away really angry and plans something else and goes home.What's wrong Son",said Bud Gleeful."Shut your mouth",screamed Gideon.Meanwhile,in the Hospital Kevin Donalds visits Stan once again and Stan tells him that he is getting out of the Hospital tommorow and he's going to pick up the twins and later tell them the real secret about the books.Kevin leaves and tells the Unnamed dispatcher that Stan will be picking up Dipper and Mabel so they Try the Canceled Pines Destruction Plan and Kill them for good or send them to Washington D.C.Gideon tries and tries Getting Mabel in danger and saving her but Dipper is always the one to save her thanks to Phil's weapons.Candy and Grenda leave home and Mabel is still sad but Dipper won't quit.They go home for a break and Dipper brings Waddles to Mabel but she is still sad.Dipper realizes he should take Mabel to Fashinton Le Beauty her favorite place for clothes,sweater,etc.But it's located in Downtown Gravity Falls so they go there.Gideon is mad at Dipper but refuses to ruin his chances with Mabel so he unleashes a Gigantic Spider and it grabs Mabel. ---- Mabel screams and the Spider makes a Web and puts her in the Middle.Gideon flies really fast towards the spider to make sure he saves her not Dipper.Dipper screams and sees Gideon and realizes it was Gideon who did all those things but shoots lasers at the Spider instead.But,the Spider gets out of control and hirs Gideon and dodges Dipper's blast.Gideon's Amulet falls and Dipper gets it and is able to fly and shoot blats by hand and all that.He shoots blasts and finally destroys the Spider after many tries.Gideon wants his Amulet back and Dipper screams,"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU ."You've attacked us like 6 times including this time what do you have AGAINST us"!!!,he screamed."Mabel doesn't like you okay and if you want her then why try to kill me huh you think she'll like you"!!,He exclaimed."Listen man,it's over i'm sorry",He said."Shut up Dipper i will always love her and I will have my revenge on you and your family even mabel and I will get the Mystery Shack",Gideon screamed."Why do you want the Mystery Shack"Said Mabel."You know what I Can't tell you you'll find out anyways.Gideon leaves and Dipper and Mabel go home.Meanwhile,Kevin and the Unamed Dispatcher named Michael review the Destruction Plan and send out the Goverment Agents to seek and Capture Dipper,Mabel,and Stan and possibly Phil. ---- Secret Code GSV KBIZNRW NZM RH 3 KVLKOV It says The Pyramid Man is 3 People ---- Category:Episodes